A New Beginning
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: Sora and Riku smut, not much else to say lol


_**DECIDED TO DO A RANDOM ONESHOT WITH SORA AND RIKU FROM THE KINGDOM HEARTS VIDEO GAMES AND HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :) **_

_**IT MAY BE BLOTCHY BUT ITS THE BEST S*X SCENE IVE EVER WRITTEN IF YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT LOL. **_

_**THE PIC IS OF RIKU AND SORA AND THE SONG IS I WISH YOU LOVED ME BY TYNISHA KELLI.**_

* * *

_"Sora! Sora!" Riku grabs my face, making me look him in the eye. I groan, the pain increasing. _

_'Riku, it hurts..." I respond with a whisper, getting weaker by the second. Riku shakes me furiously. _

_"No Sora, you are NOT leaving me!" _

_The flames engulf my house, bit by bit. Its just a matter of seconds before the whole place burns to the ground. _

_"Riku..." My vision is fading. Riku picks me up bridal style and literally runs through the fire. _

_I can hear my mom freaking out though she sounds like shes miles away. "Sora!" I new pair of hands grab onto me. _

_"Oh my baby!" I whine, trying to get her to stop. "Mom!" It comes out as a jagged breath though. _

_Riku's face contorts in worry, seeing the blood trail that has formed behind him when he was running. "Myra he needs a hospital!" Soon enough an ambulance shows up, sirens blaring so loudly even i can hear them. _

_"Mom, i feel cold..." A hand rests on my cheek as the ambulance heads for the hospital. "Its alright Sora, were on our way to the hospital." _

_Riku? _

_"But i wanna sleep..." Riku's face scrunches in anger. _

_"Sora, you stay with me now! Please! I love you..." Then everything fades to black._

* * *

"Riku!" I raise up, gasping for air and sweat dripping off my forehead. Damn it, why do i keep having that nightmare! I mean its been years since the fire. Years since Riku told me he loved me...

I shake the thought away.

"No Sora, Riku doesn't feel that way. You just dreamed that up..." I take a deep breath, trying to control my heart rate. "Even though i wish he did.." I get off the bed and heads toward the living room.

Pathetic huh?

Here i am 27 years old and I'm madly in love with my best friend. I have kept my feelings hidden for all these years too and that isn't even the worst part.

The worst part is no one even knows i'm gay cause if they did they would basically hate me. Yes even Riku, he's the biggest homophobe out of them all.

You all are probably wondering how long I've known I was gay huh?

Well I've known sense the day me and Riku returned to Destiny Islands. Yeah, it has been that long ago. It doesn't make a difference though sense he has a girlfriend.

I smirk grimly.

Something's nagging in the back of my mind though, it keeps telling me that i didn't dream up what he said, but it was just my imagination...right?

I mean seriously, Riku would rather eat shit than fall in love with a male. Trust me on that one, he told me this himself.

But i'm still in love with him aren't i?

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.**

"Sora, let us in will ya!" I can hear Kiari. giggling. I sigh as i head to the door. Riku walks in holding hands with Kiari.

I know what you all are probably thinking and yes, Kiari is said girlfriend.

You see when we returned to Destiny Islands Kiari tried to hook up with me, but i simply turned her down. Instead of fighting with me about it she just gave up and turned to Riku.

Shocking isn't it?

Well i cant go without saying it's my fault, i mean can you blame her for going after him?

I don't.

I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV. Resident Evil: Apocalypse is on. "Sora, turn it up will ya?" I grin, Riku sure loves his zombie movies.

"Sure buddy."

*****30 Minutes Later*** **

Kiari sighs rather loudly, it's obvious she's quite bored. She stands up.

"Guys, I'm gonna go home alright?" I nod in response, so does Riku. Kiari huffs in annoyance as she leaves. I then clear my throat.

"So..."

"So...what?" I shrug.

"I dunno." I peek at him through the corner of my eyes, just wanting to ravish him.

"Like what you see?" My eyes widen and i turn toward the TV. My cheeks turn 3 shades darker.

"Sorry R-Riku, i didn't m-mean to s-stare..." I bite my lip.

"Sora..."

I turn to him slightly and he he moved to where our lips are inches apart. I gulp, butterflies forming in my stomach.

''Y-yea?" I say timidly. He just chuckles.

"You are so cute when you stutter." He mumbles before crushing his lips to mine. Completely shocked, i don't really have to respond before he pulls away.

"W-what was that?" He strokes my cheek.

"What do you think?"

"B-but you have a girlfriend, you have Kiari as your girlfriend!"

Riku sighs. "Damn it Sora, you are so gullible."

''What?!" I yell angrily.

"Sora, Kiari and i just pretended to be together."

''What?! Why?!"

"Because, after i told you how i felt you completely acted like it didn't happen! That's why!"

My eyes widen with disbelief. "B-but i thought i-i just dreamed that up..." Riku then grabs my shoulders.

"Does this seem like a dream to you?" He crushes his lips to mine for the second time. But instead of stopping with a simple kiss he nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to moan. Once my mouth's open he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

He moves his tongue over every crevice in my mouth, trying to mesmerize my taste and instead of pushing him away, like i should, i eagerly kiss him back. Within seconds our lips are moving together in sync, tongues fighting for dominance but of course Riku wins.

He always wins.

Riku then wraps his arms around my waste, pulling me on top of him. I dig my fingers through his hair, sucking his tongue as he grinds our erections together.

Little moans and grunts of passion erupt through us. The sparks rolling off of his tongue make the heat growing in my pants unbearable. "Riku..." I gasp as his lips move down my neck. Leaving a trail of heat as he goes.

I moan loudly causing Riku to smile into my neck.

"R-Riku...i don't want this to happen on a couch.." I say in a hushed tone.

Riku looks me in the eyes, seeming to understand what i mean. He picks me up bridal style and heads toward the bed room.

"Wow, deja-vu.'' Riku chuckles lightly before tossing me on the bed.

"Take your clothes off..." He murmurs gruffly. My groin throbs eagerly at his tone. As soon as our clothes are off he joins me on the bed, grabbing me into another vice tight hug. Our erections brush against each other, I hiss from the contact.

"Riku!" I moan loudly, biting my bottom lip to shut up.

"Really Sora? I haven't even done anything yet." He begins kissing me passionately, moving his hands all over my body causing me to moan even more so.

He kisses down my neck to my chest, stopping at my left nipple. He takes it in his mouth, biting on it gently before rolling the bead around his tongue. I involuntarily thrust forward into his warm, wet mouth. Bolts of pleasure course through my veins as he continues swirling his tongue around it. I whine quietly at the lack of attention my other nipple is getting.

Hearing my whine, he moves his lips to the other one, treating it with the same amount of teasing, but only for a few seconds before he begins kissing down my chest and suddenly stopping right above the dark mass of hair.

He takes my cock in his hand and begins pumping back and forth. My back arches off the bed as he goes faster and faster.

"Oh god...Riku i a-am so close!" My eyes roll into the back of my head as he continues, gripping onto the pulsing organ even harder as he pumps it.

"Then cum for me Sora..." He whispers seductively, and that right there causes me to go over the edge. I cry out as my seed spills out onto his hand and chest, the orgasm hits me in bursts of rolling waves that have me wanting it to never end. My body twitches excessively as I ride the waves, never wanting the feeling to end.

I breathe heavily as soon as the orgasm ends, my stomach rolls with disappointment."Damn, you are so sexy when you're flustered..." Riku whispers, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking off my cum. "You taste good too..."

I blush making Riku laugh rather loudly. "Oh shut up..." I murmur, weakly placing my hand on his cheek. Reveling in the beauty of him as the minutes pass by.

Riku then leans to my ear and whispers in a deep seductive tone. "I am going to make love to you Sora.." Then he takes his dick in his hand, getting himself as hard as he can. I just sit there admiring the look on his face when he gets pleasured.

As soon as he's ready he wraps my legs around his waist, probing his dick at my entrance. I immediately feel tense up, knowing this is gonna hurt like a bitch.

"Are you ready Sora?" Riku rubs my legs soothingly. I sit in silence for a moment before nodding.

''Y-yes..." He then starts entering me as slowly as possible, my face scrunches in pain as my butt whole gets stretched from him being inside me. Once he's fully in it takes every thing in my from begging him to take it out, it hurts that much. My insides feel like their getting ripped to shreds!

Tears stings my eyes and I desperately blink them away. "Do you want me to stop?" He pants, the lust and worry plain on his face.

I nod quickly. "No! Just give me a minute..." And he does, he stays completely still for as long as I need him too, which isn't very long. Pretty soon, the searing pain transforms to more of a throbbing, dull, ache that is pretty bearable. "You can move now.." I whisper, and that's exactly what he does.

"Ohhhhh." I moan loudly as he thrusts long and hard into me. My groin hardens from pleasure that runs through me even stronger than before and is pretty soon leaking pre-cum. He grabs my weeping member in his hand again and pumps to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Harder Riku...Go harder!" I wail desperately, he grunts in agreement and starts pounding in me. Out of nowhere, white hot bolts of electricity sear throughout my body. My back arches off the bed, begging for him to brush the sweet spot again.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Realizing what he's found, he continues pounding into it, my eyes are blinded by stars as his thrusts become more reckless. Being distracted by the feelings he is giving me, I don't even realize that I have cummed again, spilling my seed all over us.

''Sora..." He moans, sweat's forming on his forehead, he grunts wildly in passion as he gets closer and closer to his climax. Within seconds we both cry out loudly as he cums insides me. The warm feeling from his seed being let loose is one of the best things in the world!

Breathing heavily, we get under the covers that wreak of sweat and sex. I yawn tiredly, realizing I'll have to wash the sheets later. I glance at Riku's face, grinning inwardly.

_That doesn't exactly matter right now..._

"That was..." I whisper, kissing his jaw repeatedly.

"_Amazing._ That was amazing..." He looks at me with pure love in his eyes. ''_You_ were amazing."

I blush, covering my face in his neck. ''You were good too." We both chuckle. Then there's a few moments of silence. "So, you and Kiari weren't really together?" Riku nods. "And being a homophobe was another act also?" He nods again. "Why!?"

He looks at me, shame in his eyes. "In all honesty, I was trying to make you jealous." He frowns. "Can we please just forget it? Kiari was and always will be my friend but nothing more. The only one who I am In love with is you..."

"What about Kiari? Does she know this was going to happen?" He chuckles sheepishly.

"She's kind of the one who planned this out, she said she was tired of pretending she was in love with me and if I didn't let you know pretty soon she would go all keyblade master on me." I smirk. That does sound like something she'd say.

I snuggle closer into his chest."You are so lucky that am in love with you too."

"I am pretty lucky aren't i?" He chuckles, his body shakes with hidden laughter. I smile, thanking the Gods that we have Kiari.

"I believe we both are." I whisper. Letting sleep finally over take me.

* * *

_**AGAIN, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)** _


End file.
